Kenshinit Fanfic
by Shen GeeYo
Summary: Kenshin.it fanfic based on the members of the Kenshin.it forum. Thanks, from SHK
1. The Adventure Begins

Kenshin.it Fanfic Chapter 1  
  
Characters:  
  
Atasuki Yoshida: ShintaHikoKenshin  
  
Izumi Atsushi: Monkey D. Luffy  
  
Nami Kyomoto: Corfugirl  
  
Zakyo Xios: OniTatsujin  
  
Daishi Kyo: Souzou  
  
Ryu: Li  
  
Ti: Ti of Wavehaven  
  
The rest of you will be in Chapter 2  
  
Narrator: The setting is ancient Japan; it has been 10 years since the end of the Peaceful Era. Japan is now in a state of chaos and destruction. A traveling swordsman, named Atasuki Yoshida, is on his way traveling to Tokyo to meet with an old friend of his. He does not know that this trip had more purpose than he thought.  
  
Atasuki: We are nearing Tokyo aren't we Izumi?  
  
Izumi: Yes, Sensai, I believe that we are near.  
  
Atasuki: I see, thank you Izumi.  
  
Narrator: That is Izumi Atsushi, a 13 year old girl, who was befriended by Atasuki. She is also a very bright pupil who wants learns the Shoden Takenouchi Ito Ryu, a sword technique, which requires the use of a straight edge sword to attack.  
  
Izumi: You're welcome Sensai.  
  
Atasuki: *Smiles* Okay, let us try and make it to Tokyo before nightfall.  
  
Narrator: Upon arriving in Tokyo. Atasuki meets up with two of his old friends, Nami Kyomoto and Zayko Xios at the rest station. The three of them used to train together, Atasuki being the oldest, Zakyo in the middle, and Nami being the youngest of the three. They were family together.  
  
Atasuki: Nami!!! Zakyo!!!! How have you been doing?  
  
Nami: Atasuki!!! Where have you been?  
  
Atasuki: Nice to see you Nami. I have been all over the world, but mostly to China, to train.  
  
Zakyo: Did you get any better?  
  
Atasuki: I was always was better than you.  
  
Zakyo: Bah, you're right. You want to duel?  
  
Atasuki: Sure, oh yes, this is Izumi.  
  
Izumi: Konichiwa  
  
Zakyo: Hi, how are you doing?  
  
Izumi: I am fine.  
  
Nami: So you are taking up students?! I am surprised.  
  
Atasuki: No Nami, it's not what you think. Oh great.  
  
Zakyo: Looks like someone is in trouble.  
  
Atasuki: No, it's not like that.  
  
Narrator: It seems as if Atasuki likes Nami in a way more than friends. Let us see how things develop for them.  
  
Nami: Oh really?!  
  
Atasuki: No come on, Zakyo, a little help?  
  
Zakyo: How do you expect me to do that?  
  
Atasuki: I don't know, but Nami is going to kill me.  
  
Nami: More like, murder you!  
  
Atasuki: O__O!!! RUN!!  
  
Izumi: *whispers to Zakyo* Does Atasuki fear Nami?  
  
Zakyo: *whispers back* More like he doesn't want to anger her.  
  
Izumi: *whispers back* Oh so you mean Atasuki likes Nami?  
  
Zakyo: *whispers back* Yep.  
  
Atasuki: Please Nami. Allow me to explain.  
  
Nami: You're dead!!! (seems a lot like Corfugirl, too ^__^")  
  
Daishi: So you are back from your travels Atasuki?  
  
Atasuki: Where did you pop out from?  
  
Narrator: Daishi Kyo, a friend of Atasuki. He seems very mature, despite his age.  
  
Atasuki: I think we need to stop this nonsense. We have business matters to attend to.  
  
Nami: I guess you are right. Well, goodnight everyone. *walks up to her room and shuts door*  
  
Atasuki: All right. The business at hand is that I have heard the Shinju Regime is planning an assault on the Shoku Depot.  
  
Narrator: The Shinju Regime is led by Ryu. This regime is a highly trained organization. It specializes in thief tactics, but is now trying to bring down the new Tetsumi Government.  
  
Daishi: We need a plan to stop them  
  
Zakyo: Yes, but how?  
  
Atasuki: I guess I shall ask around.  
  
Izumi: Sensai, I have brought tea for you and your friends. ^__^  
  
Atasuki: Thank you Izumi. You should really go get some sleep.  
  
Izumi: Okay, Sensai. Goodnight.  
  
Zakyo: Goodnight  
  
Daishi: Goodnight  
  
Zakyo: Where did you find her Atasuki?  
  
Atasuki: I was traveling in Kyoto, when she was being sold. I bought her and she became my pupil.  
  
Zakyo: Okay, I see.  
  
Daishi: I heard you were going go see Shamuku.  
  
Atasuki: Yes, that's true. He called me back to Tokyo.  
  
Daishi: I wonder what he wants.  
  
Narrator: Shamuku is the wise elder at a temple near Tokyo. He is the mentor of Atasuki and took him, when Atasuki's parents were away. Atasuki treats him like a second father. (This guy is in an NPC so he is none of the members)  
  
Atasuki: Yes, I wonder, too.  
  
Zakyo: Hey, who is that? *points to stranger*  
  
Atasuki: I don't know.  
  
Unknown man: I would like a room and some dinner please.  
  
Clerk: Your name?  
  
Unknown man: Ti  
  
Atasuki: I have heard of him. He is an assassin.  
  
Zakyo: Really?  
  
Atasuki: He is neutral, goes to the highest buyer. He seems to always get the job done.  
  
Ti: *notices Atasuki and his companions* You must be Atasuki.  
  
Atasuki: Yes, that is correct.  
  
Ti: I was hired to assassinate you.  
  
Atasuki: Really? Very well, then come.  
  
Ti: Prepare yourself, for you now must die.  
  
Zakyo: Atasuki!!!  
  
Daishi: He is going to be fine  
  
Atasuki: Don't worry about me.  
  
Narrator: Who will win the fight? Read the next installment Chapter 2 and find out. 


	2. The First Battle

Kenshin.it Fanfic Chapter 2  
  
Characters:  
  
Atasuki Yoshida (22): ShintaHikoKenshin  
  
Yayoi Kiyomizu (24): Ellen  
  
Izumi Atsushi (13): Monkey D. Luffy  
  
Nami Kyomoto (19): Corfugirl  
  
Zakyo Xios (21): OniTatsujin  
  
Daishi Kyo (16): Souzou  
  
Ryu (17): Li  
  
Ti (20): Ti of Wavehaven  
  
Hinata Koujinbutsu (18): Jo-Chan_Himura  
  
Natsu Rosanjin (20): Chaingunner  
  
Hikaru Katai (20): Magiwarrior  
  
Rei (16): Kaoru&Kenshin4ever  
  
Chihiro (18): rOOstEr_ss9  
  
*Mashima Po: Alias_cumber  
  
*Will not be included until the person changes the powers off.  
  
Note: I was too lazy to include a description of everyone. Forgiveness please!  
  
Atasuki: Ti, who hired you? Why does the person want me dead?  
  
Ti: The person, who hired me, is Ryu.  
  
Zakyo: Does Ryu know?  
  
Daishi: By the looks of it, I would say so.  
  
Ti: Prepare yourself!! *Charges*  
  
Atasuki: Shoden Takenouchi Ito Ryu!!! Shinkoru Tenken!  
  
Narrator: The battle was very fierce, as the two of them fought. Shinkoru Tenken is a move, where the user uses his straight edge sword to trail, and suddenly bursts up with his sword with a thrust. Ti, being unknown with this form of sword art, fell for the trailing trick.  
  
Ti: Ughhhh. That almost got me. You are truly a worthy adversary.  
  
Atasuki: Do you still want to try and kill me?  
  
Ti: I was an assassin since birth, how could I not kill?  
  
Atasuki: Come with me, I will show you the world.  
  
Ti: The world. Very well, I will come with you.  
  
Mysterious Woman: I have arrived. Sorry for being late.  
  
Atasuki: Hinata?  
  
Hinata: Nice to see you, too.  
  
Atasuki: What brings you here?  
  
Hinata: You shall need some assistance against the Shinju Regime.  
  
Atasuki: Wait, are you saying?  
  
Hinata: Everyone is here, Atasuki.  
  
Atasuki: What!? *looks around* Rei! Yayoi!  
  
Rei: Long time no see, Atasuki.  
  
Yayoi: Hey, Atasuki.  
  
Atasuki: Yeah, so how you girls been? (DANG ITS ALL WOMEN WHERE THE MEN?!)  
  
Nami: What is going on down there!? Atasuki!!!!!!!  
  
Atasuki: Nami, come down and look who came and paid us a visit!  
  
Nami: Rei! Yayoi! Hinata!  
  
Atasuki: I guess I will stand outside.  
  
Zakyo: I guess I will join you, too.  
  
Daishi: Wait for me!  
  
Ti: Hey, don't leave me here!!!  
  
Nami: So have you all been?  
  
Rei: I am fine.  
  
Yayoi: The same.  
  
Hinata: Need you ask?  
  
Nami: ..Just trying to be nice.  
  
Hinata: I was just joking. So how have you and you know who (Atasuki) been?  
  
Rei: Who?  
  
Yayoi: Nobody that you should know about.  
  
Rei: HEY!!!  
  
Nami: He just got back from Kyoto, and China.  
  
Hinata: Oh.  
  
Yayoi: Heheheheh. Don't give him a hard time.  
  
Rei: WHO!?  
  
Yayoi: Nobody.  
  
Rei: Come on tell me!!!  
  
Yayoi: No, and quit bugging me.  
  
Rei: Fine.  
  
Atasuki: Gees, I feel surrounded by woman.  
  
Zakyo: Maybe you're a lady magnet.  
  
Daishi: Atasuki! Don't make me laugh!!!  
  
Ti: Well, to tell the truth, most women would be attracted to Atasuki.  
  
Atasuki: Uh huh.  
  
Zakyo: Hey, I need to fight someone for a spar.  
  
Daishi: Sure, I will fight you.  
  
Zakyo: You are too young, I am afraid I will hurt you.  
  
Daishi: Just because I am young, does not mean I cannot fight.  
  
Zakyo: Very well, come on! *Stands at a ready stance*  
  
Daishi: Hai! *charges*  
  
Atasuki: Oh great, another boring fight. *Notices the pond near where the two are fighting* Heheheheh.  
  
Ti: *Notices the pond, too* You're not going to?  
  
Atasuki: Why not?  
  
Ti: Very well, I could use some amusement.  
  
Atasuki: Okay, we need to maneuver them to the pond.  
  
Ti: Leave that to me  
  
Ti runs outside, and leaps on the roof.  
  
Atasuki: Hey! What is that?!  
  
Zakyo: *Stops* What?  
  
Daishi: What is what?  
  
Atasuki: I think we have an intruder. Go check at the pond.  
  
Both of them: Okay.  
  
Ti jumps back down on the ground.  
  
Atasuki: 1..2..3. NOW!!!  
  
Both Ti and Atasuki push Zakyo and Daishi into the pond.  
  
Daishi: Whoa! *Splash*  
  
Zakyo: Hey! *Splash*  
  
Atasuki: DAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ti: Very amusing!!! Bwhahahaahh!!!!  
  
Zakyo: What the!? Very funny.  
  
Daishi: I am going to get you for that!  
  
Atasuki: That was hilarious!!!!  
  
Ti: Indeed it was.  
  
(That sounds like something I would do. I am going to try that sometime ^__^)  
  
Nami: What are they laughing at?  
  
Rei: I don't know.  
  
Hinata: That was funny.  
  
Yayoi: Yeah, it was.  
  
Hinata: Zakyo and Daishi got pushed into a pond by Atasuki and Ti.  
  
Rei: Oh.  
  
Nami: That wasn't very nice.  
  
Hinata: But it was funny.  
  
Atasuki, Ti, Zakyo, Daishi walk back in.  
  
Atasuki: Whew. I am tired. I need to go see Shamuku tomorrow.  
  
Nami: Atasuki, need you behave like a child?  
  
Atasuki: Nami..  
  
Zakyo: Oh well, I guess I need to go change.  
  
Daishi: Yeah, me too.  
  
Atasuki: Huh? Watch out!  
  
Atasuki dives for Nami, and grabs a poison pin, as it is about to hit Nami.  
  
Atasuki: Who threw that?  
  
Zakyo: Whoever it was is gone now.  
  
Yayoi: Hey, there is note on it  
  
Atasuki: Ryu and the Shinju Regime have taken Shamuku hostage.  
  
Yayoi: What!  
  
Rei: We have to go rescue him.  
  
Zakyo: We can't. We don't know where he is.  
  
Atasuki: The best course of action is to go look for him, tomorrow.  
  
Zakyo: Yeah, okay. Goodnight.  
  
Daishi: Goodnight.  
  
Yayoi: Goodnight  
  
Rei: Goodnight  
  
Ti: Goodnight. I will help find Shamuku, tomorrow.  
  
Hinata: See you in the morning.  
  
Narrator: As everyone leaves Atasuki stays behind. Nami notices him, and walks back down. She watches as Atasuki leaves. She follows him, until they reach a forest.  
  
Atasuki: Enough games! Where is he?!  
  
Mysterious voice: Atasuki, we meet at last.  
  
Atasuki: So you must be Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Indeed I am.  
  
Atasuki: Where is Shamuku!?  
  
Ryu: Patience, if you wish to know defeat my bodyguards. Natsu and Hikaru!  
  
Hikaru: So you are the great Atasuki.  
  
Natsu: It will be my pleasure killing you.  
  
Atasuki: I would like to see both of you try!  
  
Hikaru: Hiyaaaaa!!!  
  
Natsu: Dieeeee!!!!  
  
Nami: Atasuki!!! *rushes out and draws her katana*  
  
Atasuki: Nami!? Stay back. I don't need your help, and I don't want you got get hurt.  
  
Natsu: Isn't that sweet? Well, you can die along with Atasuki! *thrusts sword at Nami*  
  
Atasuki: Nami! *Draws his sword and deflects the blow of Natsu*  
  
Natsu: O___O!! How did you do that?!  
  
Hikaru: Let's try a two pronged attack.  
  
Natsu: You will die now!!!  
  
Atasuki: I do not think so.  
  
Natsu: YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: YAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Nami: Atasuki!!!  
  
Atasuki: Shenglong Dragon Stance Tegumi Shinku!!!  
  
Natsu: Ha! He fell for it!  
  
Hikaru: Fatal Thrust!  
  
Atasuki: What?! NAMI!!!!!  
  
Natsu: HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Atasuki: Damnit!! No!!!! *dives forward, pushes Nami out of the way, and takes the thrust* Ughhhh!!!! Shrouku Itoku!!!!  
  
Hikaru: That whirlwind slash was so powerful, but we injured Atasuki. That's better than nothing.  
  
Natsu: Why not finish him?  
  
Ryu: Finish him!  
  
Hikaru: A true warrior never kills one who is weaker than he is.  
  
Natsu: Yes, that is true.  
  
Ryu: Very well.  
  
Atasuki: *collapses*  
  
Nami: Atasuki!!!!  
  
Atasuki: ....  
  
(Doesn't this part want to make you cry? LOL)  
  
Zakyo: NAMI!!! Where are you!?  
  
Nami: Over here!!!!  
  
Zakyo: *sees Atasuki* What happened!?  
  
Nami: Get him to the inn.  
  
Zakyo: Okay, let's go.  
  
Daishi: What happened?!  
  
Nami: Atasuki went out and fought with Ryu's bodyguard, but they tricked him and one of them was going to stab me, but Atasuki took the thrust.  
  
Yayoi: This is bad. Ryu's bodyguards are Hinata Koujinbutsu and Natsu Rosanjin. They both are very skilled swordsmen.  
  
Daishi: Its amazing Atasuki is still alive.  
  
Nami: How is he?  
  
Zakyo: I don't know. He has lost a lot of blood.  
  
Nami: Is he going to die?  
  
Zakyo: It's hard to say, but his chances of living are slim.  
  
Daishi: The problem was the sword tip had poison, very lethal. If it gets to his heart, then he will die.  
  
Zakyo: I have applied the medicine already. It all depends on Atasuki now.  
  
Nami: I will stay by his side.  
  
Zakyo: You should get some rest.  
  
Nami: No, I will be fine; you guys should get some rest.  
  
Everyone else: Okay, Goodnight Nami.  
  
Nami: Goodnight.  
  
After they leave Nami starts to cry. (I wonder if this is a good part. Doesn't seem like Corfugirl's style.)  
  
Nami: Why did you take that thrust? It was meant for me.  
  
Atasuki: *very weakly* Because I did not want to see you get hurt. I love you. (Gah!!!!!!! Hopefully Yin wont see this.)  
  
Nami: Atasuki...  
  
Atasuki: I.. *coughs up blood*  
  
Nami: You need your rest.  
  
Atasuki: You should go to sleep, too.  
  
Nami: Not until I know you are safe.  
  
Atasuki: I will be fine.  
  
Nami: Are you sure?  
  
Atasuki: Yeah.  
  
Nami: Okay.  
  
Atasuki: Huh?! *spits out huge quantity of blood and passes out*  
  
Nami: ATASUKI!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Will Atasuki die? Find out in Chapter 3!!! (What do you think? Do you think I will die?) 


End file.
